


【相泽×你】明明只是去补课了为什么会○○？（R18）

by aizawa0711



Category: Aizawa Shoutai, 乙女 - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 我的英雄学院, 相泽×你, 相泽消太 - Fandom, 相澤消太
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawa0711/pseuds/aizawa0711
Summary: ※纯对话形式，可能有点乱※毫无环境动作描写，真的纯对话，注意理清※充分发挥想象力※你叫A子，相泽消太的学生※女主是比较主动的那种，因为她之前没和相泽做过※【相泽后期较暗黑】【请注意】





	【相泽×你】明明只是去补课了为什么会○○？（R18）

“老师我喜欢你。”  
“老师我喜欢上你的课，但我更喜欢像现在这样和老师单独在一起。”  
“老师我想摸摸你的头发，还想摸摸手和脸。”  
“老师我想咬你的耳朵和喉结。”  
“老师我想和你接吻。”  
“老师我想给你口交。”  
“老师我想让你进来。”  
“老师……”

“停。”  
“喂，你们几个，明天下午不用来了。我有点事。”  
“你来早点。”

———————————————————————————  
———————————————————————————

“啊，老师。”  
“诶…好香……”  
“啊……老师的身材真好啊……”

“嘀嘀咕咕说什么呢。”  
“啜。”

“呃？”  
“老师……只是额头这里吗……”  
“老师刚刚特意刷了牙吧……明明就是想要……唔……”

“啜……嗯……嗯……哈……嗯……”

“哈……老师你……”  
“诶？”

“好了，现在开始吧。”  
“把你昨天的'想要'都实现一下。”

——————————————————————————

“嘻嘻。”  
“嗯……老师头发好顺……好香……”  
“老师的脸好白好干净啊，这条疤真是多余呢。胡渣还没有清理干净啊老师。”  
“啜。”  
“老师的手也好白，好长好漂亮。有几个茧呢，也有几道疤。”  
“老师的耳朵好可爱啊。只是用舌头碰了一下就红了呢。”  
“老师的喉结也很敏感呢……”

“嗯……”

“啊啊，老师嗓子里的声音好像猫啊。”  
“只是亲了一下而已啦，我还没有好好开始哦。”  
“嗯……唔……唔……”  
“喉结上下滚动真可爱啊。是我的舌头拨走的吗？”  
“老师现在的眼神看起来很渴望呢。来舔舔嘴唇吧。刚刚老师没有认真做哦。”  
“啜……唔……啜……嗯……唔……啜……啊……”

“啜……啜……嗯……啜……”

“老师的沐浴液很好用吧？后背真光滑呀。”  
“老师的腹肌很结实啊……”  
“老师胸前这里凸起了诶。啊，很硬了啊。”  
“啊……嗯……嗯……哈……啜……”

“嘶——”  
“呃……”

“把老师咬疼了吗？”  
“另一边的乳头如果只是被抚摸的话一定很不甘吧。”  
“不过另一边那粒好像对我的食指和中指很满意呢。”

“下一项是什么？”

“嗯……想让老师抱紧……”  
“啊，老师很明白呢，搭扣很快就被解开了啊。平时一直在练习吗……”  
“啊……老师粗糙的手抓胸部的时候感觉好舒服……”  
“啊……啊……老师的舌头好灵活呢……”  
“诶、好痒、诶不行啦……”  
“啊……老师……嗯……果然还是更擅长玩弄乳头呢……”  
“嗯……看到了吧老师，我只有这一条粉色的内裤哦。”  
“啊……老师的手……会放电吗……下面……那里……好麻……啊……啊……”

“下一项该你了呢？”  
“你知道我对这项的要求。”

“射出来，是吧。没问题。十分钟就好。”  
“呀……老师这里看起来很厉害啊，老师平时自己一直在培养吗？”  
“唔……唔……嗯……嗯……哈……嗯……”  
“老师你的表情还没有丝毫变化呢……”  
“嗯……唔……唔……咳咳……咳咳咳……哈……哈……老师喜欢喉咙里面吗……”  
“前面这里已经流出很多液体了呢老师……嗯……没有什么味道……”  
“老师这里真实越来越大了呢……嗯……这下子……嘴……完全被塞满了呢……”  
“老师还不打算射出来吗……嗯……嗯……是A子舔得不够好，还是手不够快？还是老师的阴囊被抓的不舒服吗？”  
“老师这里好像不太对劲儿啊。是不是很肿？老师在忍住不射吗？说起来都二十分钟了啊。老师好可爱啊……但一直忍着很难受吧？没关系，可以射在A子脸上哦，让我全部吞下去也没问题……”  
“嗯……哈……唔……唔……啊……嗯……老师……射了很多呢……”  
“嗯……啊……嗯……哈……老师……全部咽下去了哦……”  
“老师要开始下一项了吗？”

“呃……呼……”  
“上来。”

“啊……老师刚刚真的很爽吧……现在老师下面还在跳动着呢，A子的下面感觉到了。”  
“老师从刚刚开始，除了喘息就一直没有说话呢。是一直在克制吗，还是不愿意和我做呢…”  
“啊……好疼、对不起……不过老师真的很喜欢乳尖这里呢。”

“抬一下。”  
“内裤上都湿透了啊。刚刚跪下的时候另一只手有没有偷偷插自己下面？”  
“别紧张啊，这里都一缩一缩的，嗯？”

“老师……别捏了……唔……啊……”

“是A子开始就非常想要老师摸你吧？现在扭捏着说不要可不太合理啊。”  
“哎呀呀，已经有水流出来了，A子是第一次吗，控制力这么差吗？”  
“来之前不知道把毛清理掉吗？很碍事啊。”

“啊……啊……”

“叫什么，才一根手指。”  
“嗯……一整根都插入得顺利啊。A子是自己提前弄过了还是平时塞的次数多了？那都进去好了。”

“啊……啊……老师……老师……”

“终于有点紧了。三根才行吗？”  
“里面真烫啊，A子等不及了吧？”  
“刚开始就这么多水啊，A子平时就这么淫荡吗？”

“啊……啊……啊……太快了……太快了……老师……老师……啊……啊……”  
“啊……啊……啊……好快……好快……嗯……哈……哈……”

“A子很容易满足嘛。”  
“下面一直在抽动呢，还一直在流这么多水？前戏就爽成这样是不是？嗯？”  
“转过来，嘴张开。”

“啊……唔……唔……唔……”

“刚刚不是让老师射了好多吗？现在把它弄硬很简单吧？”  
“嗯……呼……做的不错。”

“唔……啊……唔……啊……啊……咳咳……哈……”

“眼泪都出来了啊？辛苦你了。”  
“腿抬起来。啧，居然还流这么多淫水吗？刚刚手又偷偷伸到下面插进去了吗？”

“老师……请慢一点……”

“刚刚淫荡的话都说不出来了吗？”  
“要慢一点吗？那要看你让老师爽不爽了。”  
“嗯……老师这里都沾满了你的骚水呢。要不要尝一下自己的味道？”

“老师……求你了……快进来……快不行了……”

“好好、已经这么想让老师插你了吗？”  
“呃……嗯……啊……夹得还挺紧啊，扩张不够吗？”

“呜……是……是老师的……太大了……啊……”

“哈哈……”  
“A子舒服吗？喜欢让老师的这种东西在下面狠插吗？”  
“真淫荡啊。A子之前也和老师们做吗？”  
“去麦克家补课有没有坐在他身上让他玩乳头？”  
“欧尔麦特家访的时候有没有张开腿让他操?”

“没有……没有……相泽老师……”  
“老师……顶到……最里面了……太……太用力了……”

“太用力了？那还要吗？”  
“不要的话老师现在就抽出来哦。还要的话，求求我吧。”

“老师……不要揉那里……”  
“还要……还想要……求求你了……相泽老师……”

“还要什么？说清楚一点啊。”  
“要老师的肉棒把自己下面操的喷水是不是？”  
“嗯……啊……嗯……嗯……呃……呼……呼……”  
“这么兴奋了么？口水都止不住了啊。”

“哈……啊……唔……唔……唔……”

“知道我这两根手指上有什么吧？要全部好好舔干净哦。”  
“A子平时和男同学做吗？”  
“和绿谷坐的最近吧？上课有没有掀起裙子给他看？”  
“喜欢爆豪胜己那样活跃的家伙吗？那家伙可是越出汗越厉害啊。下课会给他用嘴做吗？”  
“找轰焦冻讲题的时候有没有故意露出胸部？”  
“喜欢切岛的个性吗？做过好几次了吧？”

“没有……不是……我只……和相泽老师……做这种事……”  
“啊……啊……啊……哈……哈……啊……”  
“老师……啊……啊……突然……好用力……”

“都哭出来了吗。”  
“沙发这样会被你抓坏的。起来，环住我脖子。”  
“脸都红成这样了啊，这么兴奋吗。”  
“眼神真淫荡啊。”  
“真不敢相信啊，你居然是我的学生吗？”  
“怎么样，快高潮了吗？”

“啊……啊……唔……唔……嗯……啊……”

“爽的都说不出话了吗？老师要射在里面了。”

“不行……老师……里面不行……”

“呃……嗯……嗯……啊……呼……呼……”  
“啊……呼……A子都虚脱了吗？哎呀呀，你和老师的淫液都混在一起了呢，都从你下面的小穴里流出来了呢。”  
“现在连正常的下课时间都不到呢。”

“老师……我可以去洗一下吗……”

“还不行。”  
“今天的课题都掌握了？”

“啊……”

“倒着再全部做一遍。”


End file.
